Untitled
by Karma22
Summary: Sometimes even the most badass of the BAMF have to show their feelings in song. This is Puck's turn.


_So I got the album Smoke Signals from a friend, and I've been listening to it non-stop. The song's name is Untitled and I've put the address below where you can hear it. Mark Salling sings it under the name Jericho, and it is seriously awesome. Listen to the song while reading the story! Thanks for reading!_

_www. youtube . com / watch?v = LxM8uraNcL0 (take out the spaces!)

* * *

_

_**Untitled

* * *

**_

_Two in the morning_

_And it's safe to say_

_10,000 soldiers couldn't make you stay_

_Well, heaven's got the angels_

_And I've met a few_

_They'll be rejoicin'_

_And I'll still be missing you_

Rachel stopped to listen to the band that was currently playing in the choir room. She could hear the drums in the background, the twang of the electric guitar and tinkering of the piano keys. What surprised her was the voice. It was raspy, but soulful. It filled her with an emotion she couldn't describe. She walked up to the door of the room and looked in. It was the jazz band and Artie, and surprisingly, Puck on the piano.

_No, I won't let go_

_Out on your own_

_So violently_

_But I'll still believe_

_Time passes slow_

_Just let her be_

_Just let her go._

Rachel heard some footsteps behind her and turned her head a little and saw Finn, Matt, Mike, and Mr. Schue. She looked back into the room and saw Tina, Kurt and Mercedes sitting on the chairs on the risers. No one wanted to move, for fear of distracting the band and Puck from playing.

_Pirates and treasure_

_Both need to find_

_The path to each other _

_And leave it behind._

_So Princess I'll see you_

_Somewhere inside_

_This is the last time_

_And you look so beautiful._

In the other doorway, Quinn, Santana, and Brittany were likewise transfixed. The song didn't sound like anything out on the radio, so that must have meant that it was an original. The emotion that Puck put into the song was amazing. The way that he sang the song and played the piano was just something that Rachel never thought that she would see. She knew that he had talent and that he wasn't just a Lima Loser. She knew that if he had more songs like this one, he would make it out there.

_No, I won't let go_

_Out on your own_

_So violently_

_But I'll still believe_

_Time passes slow_

_Just let her be_

_Just let her go._

The music played for a little while with Artie taking a guitar solo. Rachel looked to the kids on the risers, and all had tears in their eyes.

_No, I won't let go_

_Out on your own_

_So violently_

_But I'll still believe_

_Time passes slow_

_Just let her be_

_Just let her go._

Puck started to hum, and that allowed the rest of the club to join in. He looked up in surprise, but continued to play. Finn, Matt, Mike, Brittany, Quinn, Mercedes, Artie, Tina, Kurt, and Rachel along with Mr. Schue all walked towards the piano. There was a moment of silence, before Mr. Schue spoke up.

"Wow, Puck. That was an amazing song. Where did you find it?" Mr. Schue asked, resting a hand on Puck's shoulder.

"Uh, I wrote it myself." Puck answered, looking down at the keys. "It just came to me last week, and I just finished writing the music to it. Artie helped with that part, and we just played it for the first time."

There was another moment of silence, then "Dude, you never told me you could write music!" Finn burst out. "It was really good."

"Thanks." Puck accepted the praise bashfully, which was different for the normally cocky football Gleek. After a few more seconds, Mr. Schue clapped his hands together and indicated that the Gleeks should go and sit down in their chairs. Puck got up from his seat at the piano and walked toward his bag. Rachel followed him and just as he sat down, she leaned over and whispered into his ear, "I always knew you were talented."

Puck looked over his shoulder at where she was sitting with her legs crossed primly at the ankle, and shot her a genuine smile. Not the one that he used for cougars or cheerleaders. He gave her the one that usually only came out around his mom and sister. She beamed back at him, and then indicated that he needed to pay attention to what Mr. Schue was talking about. He turned back around front, a small smile on his face. It was nice to know that at least once person in the world believed in him. And for now, that was enough.

* * *

_Again, thanks for reading. Please review. I usually get a lot of favorites, but hardly ever do I get reviews. So if you read this and like it, please tell me. I would love to hear from my readers. Kudos for my awesome beta Novice242. She always says that she hardly ever does anything, but she's awesome and she knows it. She's helped me through a lot these past few days. So thanks J! Love my BFFF! Glorks 4eva! Also thanks to SapphireEJ for lyrics help!  
_


End file.
